Forum:Cross-referencing template
I don't know how familiar anyone is with Lostpedia, but I thought this wiki could benefit from a similar template to the one they use in their character pages to reference individual episodes. Basically, to credit paragraphs with the source they came from, they use the code , where NxNN is the season and episode numbers. So, hypothetically, a similar system here would let you type to return: (Day 1 12:00am-1:00am). Since most pages are already divided by Day 1, Day 2, etc, we could simplify this to just the hours and leave out the specific days. I thought this might be an easy way to subdivide each character page and show how much each character did each hour, instead of the current jumble of paragraphs. Anyone think this might be worth looking into? --Pyramidhead 06:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : First off, I don't feel like this is necessary for the day specified accounts, but more for the random facts and stuff not included in the daily summaries. I think those are fairly clear, and it's not too difficult to navigate what happened when. However, I think for information outside of what actually occurs inside of an episode those citations would be good. For example, when we learn what Tony was doing between seasons 5 and 7, a citation would be nice. So, to put it blunty: To cover action that happens during the season in real time, no citation; however, if it provides back-story, exposition or other information about something in a character's past, then include a citation. Unlike LOST, things are happening to main characters in every episode and developments are massive per hour. I think that the season title serves as enough of a citation when it is happening on the day. Please let me know if this is unclear. 07:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think it would be the best way to break up these seemingly endless summaries. Take Kim Bauer#Day 2, for example. It would greatly improve the article if there were some kind of indication WHEN all of it was happening. Also, it's not a wall of text, but it's pretty imposing for someone just looking for what happened to her in a particular hour. --Pyramidhead 08:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Personally, I think that speaks more for the bizarreness of Kim Bauer's Day 2 than it does for needing citations the need of citations to break stuff up. For the most part things occur in a semi-linear fashion on 24. Kim Bauer's Day 2 was a big, big exception, and should probably have it's own page anyway. 17:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : Wiki 24 has never required citations before, and it's mainly for the reasons Canada Dry just pointed out. 99% of the events listed on most pages are in chronological order, so there's rarely any confusion as to where information came from. I can see this being a problem with a non-linear show like Lost, however. As for citing information from Pre-Day sections, I still don't think it's necessary. My philosophy over the years a has always been, as long as it's cit''able'', then it's alright. If an editor questions the veracity of some piece of information, and a requested source isn't provided, the information is removed. If a user wishes to know the source of a certain piece of information, it's perfectly acceptable to request it on a Talk page. If this philosophy causes any problems, it has never been brought to my attention. --Proudhug 20:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC)